


Help me. Help me, please.

by fandomismyship



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismyship/pseuds/fandomismyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel turns up at the bunker, broken and weak. Dean takes it upon himself to help his Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help me. Help me, please.

"Help me. Help me, please," Castiel whispered, barely being able to lift his shaking hand as he stared at the Winchester brothers. Everything hurt right now and Castiel was doing his best to fight the urges the curse was pushing onto him. This must of been how Dean felt and Castiel only felt more sympathetic towards the Hunter now.

"What the Hell happened to you, Cas?" Dean asked in a rough growl, moving down to take one of the Angel's arms as Sam took the other and they dragged him up and into a chair. The sight of the broken Angel before them made Dean's heart clench but he pushed that feeling away, needing to focus on Castiel and the anger he felt. "Who did this to you?"

"That is not important right now, Dean. You need to... you need to chain me up in th-"

"Like Hell it doesn't matter!" Dean exclaimed, his fist slamming down on the table as he looked into those red tinged eyes. "Tell me who did this, Castiel, or so help me-"

"Dean, calm down." Sam gave his brother a look, trying to make him figure out that this was not going to help Castiel right now. "I'm going to get something to clean those wounds up."

Dean nodded as he took deep breathes, trying to control his emotions as he dragged a chair up next to Castiel, the sound causing more tension to build up in the air before Dean sat down. "If you can't heal the wounds then it must of been an Angels blade and either we have a very bad situation on our hands and a Demon has gotten a hold of one or those dickheads up in the sky are fucking about with us again."

Castiel looked at Dean with pained eyes, tilting his head to the side slightly. "Are you okay?" he asked him in a quiet side and it made Dean's stomach turn. To think that Castiel only cared about how they were and not focusing on the fact he was currently in the worse condition was wrong.

"Jesus, Cas, it doesn't matter how I am! Look at you." The Hunter let out a short breath, moving a hand to touch the cut on Castiel's face and pulling it back when Castiel hissed in pain. "Please tell me who did this," Dean mumbled, his tone softer now as he tried to get the information out of the Angel.

"None of that matters right now, Dean. I need you and Sam... you need to lock me up in the basement. Rowena, she cast some spell and now... now I can't control myself, Dean. I don't want to hurt you or Sam."

"Rowena?" Dean bit the inside of his cheek so he didn't go off on one, watching as Sam came in before getting up. "See what happens when you go behind my back and get a witch involved? The bitch has put a curse on Castiel!"

Sam blinked slightly, his brows furrowed as he looked at Castiel to see if that was true and sighed as the Angel bowed his head downwards. "Castiel, I'm so-"

"What good is sorry now?" Dean snapped, grabbing the supplies from his brother before grabbing Castiel's arm and getting around his shoulder. "Just stay out of the way, Sam." When his brother stepped to the side, clearly looking hurt, Dean carried Castiel out of the room, knowing he had to get him chained up. It hurt him to do it, to put Castiel in chains and stop him from being able to do any harm to them but also making sure Demons couldn't get to him and kill him in his vulnerable state.

Once he had Castiel secure, he started to unbutton the others shirt, swallowing thickly as he got down onto his knees and tried not to focus on the feeling of Castiel's warm skin below his fingertips. "I'm sorry," a timid voice whispered to him and Dean looked up at Castiel, smiling tightly as he started to clean out the wounds, blocking out the pained noises his Angel made.

"You got nothin' to be sorry for, Cas." Dean shook his head and focus on the job at hand, his free hand lying on the others thigh. "I should be the one saying sorry. I should have noticed what was happening sooner and stopped it."

"What is done is in the past now, Dean." Trust his Angel to be forever forgiving, even when their actions had gotten him nearly killed. "You and Sam need to focus on the Darkness now. I do not want you to worry about me."

Green eyes snapped up to meet blue ones and Dean straightened up, cupping Castiel's uninjured cheek in one hand as he cleaned the wound on the other one. "I always worry about you, Cas," he mumbled quietly, a part of him hoping he didn't hear him. If the quirk of Castiel's lips were anything to go on, he had heard him. "The Darkness can wait a second."

Silence settled between the bodies, only being broken by light hisses from Castiel as Dean continued to check over his Angel and make sure he wasn't missing a wound on his body. This seemed to be all Dean could give to the people care he cared about. Pain and misery. It followed him about like a thick rope around his neck, burning his skin and leaving marks he would eventually push to the back of his mind but never forget. Why it had to be Castiel was beyond him. Some Father the Angel's had. Allowing them to injure one another and not even helping when a force none of them could defeat came about. Useless.

"Heaven knows what is going on," Castiel said quietly, almost afraid to raise his voice after the days events. Part of him was still scared that somebody would come back for him, that they'd drag him away and force him to tell tales he did not know. Perhaps they'd ask where the Winchester's were again and that was a secret Castiel was willing to die for. "They do not understand it but I'm guessing after today, they will know what they need to know."

"Great," Dean grumbled sarcastically, pulling away as he finally finished patching Castiel up. "I'm just going to grab some clothes, okay? I don't want you using energy you don't have." The man left the room, bypassing Sam and ignoring him completely. The Hunter grabbed a pair of black sweatpants, an old ADCD t-shirt and his leather jacket before he moved back into the room that would hold Castiel for who knew how long.

"I am okay with staying in these, Dean," Castiel tried to protest as Dean started to undo the chains that protected the man from the Angels' wrath.

"I trust you," was all Dean said before he unhooked the last chain and got up. Right, he was going to have to do this. The man pushed Castiel's shirt off of his shoulders, letting him stay sitting before he helped him into the t-shirt, barely holding back a small snort at how weird the Angel looked in the t-shirt. Next were the sweatpants and Dean helped Castiel up before they got him out of his trousers and Dean ignored how it felt to be touching Castiel again. He helped the injured Angel get the sweatpants on before he sat him back down and went about chaining him up.

"Why do you care so much about me, Dean?" Castiel asked, his head tilted as he tried to figure out why the Winchesters kept spending time they did not have on him.

As Dean looked up at Castiel from his position on his knees before the Angel, he smiled slightly. "It's you, Cas. I don't need a reason to care. You've saved our asses so many times, seems only right we do the same back." Never mind the fact he could never get the damn Angel off his mind when he had spare time to think of something other than death. Dean knew he was in too deep but he would refuse to admit it aloud. "I need my Angel."

Castiel looked at Dean with a soft smile and he reached out a hand, cupping Dean's cheek and freezing the Hunters actions. "Thank you, Dean." Soft lips met Dean's and he pressed into the kiss, not fully processing what was happening in that moment. When the light pressure moved away, Dean tried to follow it before he coughed and rubbed the back of his neck, standing up quickly.

"Right, well... I better get going. Unless you want me to stay?" Dean stood there awkwardly, feeling his palms start to sweat up and his heart pounding in his chest. Why did he have to kiss him now? Fuck.

Castiel glanced down before shrugging his shoulders and picking at a strand on his t-shirt. Well, Dean's t-shirt that he was wearing. The Angel shifted on the chair, figuring this was going to be a long and uneventful night. "You can do as you wish, Dean," he eventually replied in a low and tired voice.

"Just... hang on." Dean let out a small groan before he left the room once again, making his way back to his bedroom. The man looked through the books he had there before deciding that none of them would do. He would read him Harry Potter, but Dean wasn't sure that Castiel was really in the best place with witches and magic right no. Sam it was. With a heavy sigh, Dean got out of his room and walked over to his brother, standing beside the chair he was currently sat in. "I need to borrow a book."

Sam glanced at his brother and nodded, getting up before frowning. "What type of book and why?"

"Sam, I'm really trying to avoid an argument for Cas' sake right now, so just find a frickin' book he'd like and give it to me." Once his brother had gotten Dean Lord of The Rings, telling him it seemed like something Castiel might be able to get himself invested in, the man made his way back to the Angel, taking a chair with him before dragging it next to Castiel. "We could probably get a bed in here, you know. Make sure you're more comfortable."

"This chair is fine by me, Dean." Blue eyes stared intensely at Dean, making him squirm in his spot slightly before he opened the book. "What is that?"

"It's Lord of the Rings. I figured you would want something to keep your entertained." Dean shrugged the sentiment behind it off before shifting closer to Castiel, so he could see the words as he read it. It'd be a long night ahead of them.

**

Sam checked the time, seeing the white figures showing him it was 03:58 and he bit his bottom lip before shutting the laptop. He figured he should get some sleep before exhaustion took over him. The man got up and decided to check on Castiel and Dean first. The sight he saw was one he'd been expecting for a long time, but he hadn't expected it to happen quite like this.

Dean was on Castiel's lap, his cheeks cupped in his hands and Castiel's fists balled up where they were chained. The book lay on the ground, long forgotten about as the Angel and Hunter got lost in a sweet embrace. Sam turned away, not wanting to disturb their moment and feeling a bit awkward and disgusted when he heard Dean moan and the chair shift along the ground. Great.

If Dean had sex, Sam was going to kill him. As much as he was happy for his brother, the last thing he needed to hear was him getting it on with an Angel. The man shook his head fondly before going into his bedroom and lying out on the bed. Chances were, they were going to die; he didn't see why he couldn't let them have this moment. They'd be stuck in nothingness and Sam wasn't sure this was something they could avoid. Castiel would be back up in Heaven, he hoped and that'd be that. Nothing more and nothing to hope for.

Sam wondered if Castiel would look for them. The long haired man thought about the Angel looking for a way to bring them back, to have Dean in his arms again as he changed into his night clothes. It wouldn't shock him if Castiel spent all of his time trying to stay away from the Angels who hated him and trying to find the person who believed in him most; Dean.

It wouldn't work, Sam knew that much. Castiel would be alone, stuck in the kingdom that turned against its own kind. He'd be stuck searching for something that could not be returned. With one last small breath, Sam let sleep take him, knowing one thing for sure; this was the end of the Winchesters story.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For my Mimi. My inspiration of being a huge pain my ass. <3  
> I loved writing this, to be honest.  
> Feel free to leave kudos, feedback and requests.


End file.
